fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= Venom is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Venom vs. Senator Armstrong Possible Opponents * DC Comics ** Bane ** Batman ** Clayface ** Killer Croc ** The Joker ** Lobo * Wilfre (Drawn to Life) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Airachnid (Transformers) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Baby (Dragon Ball Z) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * Star Wars ** Darth Vader ** Darth Maul * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Nightmare (Soulcalibur) * Kratos (God of War) * Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Metroid ** SA-X ** Dark Samus * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Super Mario Bros. ** Bowser ** Wario * Bass (Mega Man) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Nuckelavee Grimm (RWBY) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Guts (Berserk) * T-1000 (Terminator) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Baraka (Mortal Kombat) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) History Eddie Brock was once a down on his luck reporter who lost his job after it was revealed the he fabricated the identity of the Sin-Eater, a serial killer. He was also divorced by his wife, disowned by his father, and diagnosed with adrenal cancer. Contemplating suicide over his life falling apart, Eddie blamed Spider-Man for his misfortunes, as he was the one who discovered the Sin-Eater's true identity and brought him to justice, and he went to church to beg for forgiveness. However, he soon discovered a strange alien creature known as a symbiote, which sensed Eddie's distress. This symbiote had crash-landed on Earth and bonded with Spider-Man previously, making him stronger, but at the cost of augmenting his rage and attempting to permanently bond with him. Spider-Man would then discard the symbiote, leaving it at that same church just before Eddie arrived. Needing a new host, the symbiote bonded itself with Eddie, and the two both learned about their shared hatred for Spider-Man. Swearing vengeance for the wrongs Spider-Man committed against them, the two would become Venom, one of Spider-Man's most dangerous villains. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Edward "Eddie" Charles Allan Brock * Age: Unknown * Height: 6'3 (Variable as Venom) * Weight: 230lbs (Variable as Venom) * Alias: Ed Brock, Edwin Brock, 998th, Anti-Venom, the "Lethal Protector," Toxin, Host * Affiliation: Ally of Dinosaur-People and Moloids, former partner of Vengeance, Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, agent of the Overreach Committee, the Associated Press, Sinister Six, volunteer at F.E.A.S.T., Revengers, Savage Six, Symbiote Task Force, FBI, Resistance Daily Globe * Occupation: Vigilante; former symbiote hunter, homeless shelter attendant, government operative, reporter * Planet of origin: Klyntar * Graduated from Empire State University with a BA in journalism * Has possessed over 30 hosts Powers & Abilities * Black Symbiote Costume ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Genetic Memory ** Constituent-Matter Manipulation *** Tentacle Formation *** Shield Formation *** Webbing Generation *** Camouflage *** Disguises and Decoys *** Object Enhancement *** Body Manifestation ** Venomous Bite ** Power Adaption *** Wall Crawling *** Spider-Sense **** Spider-Sense Immunity * Expert Reporter * Expert Marksman * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Skilled Symbiote Hunter Feats & Stats * Officially stated to be able to lift 70 tons as Venom * Consistently stronger than Spider-Man with any symbiote * Regularly breaks stone and brick with any symbiote * Can lift 700 lbs as Eddie Brock * Can break metal restraints * Can fight symbiotes * Punched a giant metal door out of a wall * Can take out a symbiote with the help of some equipment ** Does it more than once too * Fractured Spider-Man's ribs * Knocked down a steel door to a fallout shelter and in one in the FF’s headquarters. * Can stun Juggernaut with his punches * Destroyed a building in one blow * Casually tore a tree in half * Threw Spider-Man hard enough to snap a tree and picked up a large bulldozer * Threw a truck, a van, and picked up another truck * Made a large hole in the ground * Threw a car far into the distance * Webbing can restrain Spider-Man * Can stagger his physical superior, Carnage, with nothing more than a punch * Can stun Carnage with his tentacles * Tentacles can crush a man's head * Webbing is difficult for even the Hulk to remove * Stunned Nova with his punches. * Stopped a military vehicle and tore it apart * Snapped a demon's neck * Pulled Ghost Rider's chains off of his neck * Held up a Ferris Wheel while weakened * Tore a prison door off it’s hinges * Broke through a prison wall * Broke a concrete wall upon getting the symbiote for the first time * Swung Spider-Man through a concrete wall. * Knocked Spider-Man out for hours with a single punch in his very first encounter with him * Made a large hole in the ground * Knocked down a steel door to a fallout shelter * Broke two pillars and collapsed the roof on top of himself while on fire * Pulled down multiple rooftop fixtures and bits of wall, that Spider-Man managed to catch with webs * Consistently faster than Spider-Man * Can hit Spider-Man several times before he can react * Regularly dodges or blocks bullets at point blank range * Intercepted point-blank sawed off shotgun fire * Can attack the Hulk faster than he can react * Dodged a sound attack * Dodged a blast from a plasma gun * Can keep up with Daredevil, who even in his early days could move in a microsecond * Regularly tanks hits from Spider-Man with little damage. * Regularly bulletproof * Can survive hits from Juggernaut * Can shrug off Iron Man's repulsor blasts * Isn't pierced by a stone-cutting laser * Survived being thrown across a city by Carnage * Barely phased by a punch from the Hulk * Tanked an anti-tank missile * Survived an exploding power plant. * Spider-Man threw a bunch of metal at him and he survived * Survived a giant nuke and its shockwave * Even after exhausting himself via overusing webbing, still survived a fall from a church top hard enough to crack the ground. * Got hit by five recently made symbiotes at once and was only stunned, without his symbiote * Survived an exploding generator that upon exploding sets everything on fire * Survived a grenade * Survived an exploding helicopter while he was on it * Survived a rocket * Survived a white phosphorous grenade explosion * Survived a massive thermite bomb explosion after performing surgery on himself without an anesthetic * Had a building dropped on him * Survived a massive explosion that had 2.4 kilotons of TNT * Got punched through multiple metal floors * Survived a fall from Asgard to Earth and an explosion * Got smashed into a tank hard enough to flatten it * Got swung through multiple pillars * The symbiote survived inside an exploding space station * Transformed into a missile and got shot from orbit into a planet while carrying both Flash and an Alien Panda thing * Withstood Human Torch's flames, whose casual temperatures are the melting point of iron. * Recovered from Hulk's thunderclap Skills & Experiences * More accurate at web shooting than Spider-Man * Can perform lobotomy with his tentacles * Has fought the Juggernaut for a bit, as well as Ghost Rider, the Hulk and Iron Man * Defeated Spider-Man, Electro, Sandman, and the Juggernaut Weaknesses * Losing streak against Spider-Man * Heat vulnerability * Sound vulnerability * Mentally unstable * Artificial webbing * Healing factor has limits * Eddie Brock has no superpowers without the symbiote, and any attacks that bybass the symbiote may harm Eddie * The symbiote has a mind of its own and can leave its current host if it finds a better one ** The symbiote prefers to bond to Spider-Man rather than Eddie; at times, defecting from Eddie in an attempt to return to Spider-Man ** The symbiote can also leave its host if it needs to flee, feels threatened or is in pain ** The symbiote corrupts the host as the alien attempts to merge with them mentally * The symbiote cannot survive longterm without a host ** The symbiote might die if his permanent host dies Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:1980s Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychopaths Category:Angry Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Artist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Fist Fighters Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Teams Category:Axe Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Absorbers Category:Healers